Vitamin Water
by Lab Angel
Summary: Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba are all selected for a mission. Full Summary inside!


Disclaimer: Characters, places and events mentioned in this fanfiction are copyright to their respected owners. I write these only out of boredom, I make absolutely no money from writing this type of thing.

Warnings: This fanfiction contains Yaoi/Slash (boyxboy relationships) if you don't like this type of thing then please hit the back button. If you are reading this merely to insult me, then regardless of whether or not you are actually a member of , I will report you! I reiterate, this is a Yaoi/Slash fiction, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THIS THEN DO NOT READ IT!!

Rating: For Mature audiences only.

Pairings: Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba. Any pairing you can make out of those five guys, is most likely going to be in this fanfic, there may even be dare I say? A threesome!! fangirl squeal As well as hints of Orochimaru/Jiraiya. That's over with.

Title: ??

Author: Lab Angel

Betas: Nee-chan and Gaby-chan!

Summary: Shikamaru, Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba are all selected for a mission. What is the purpose for sending five guys on a mission, a large sum of money is being given to Tsunade for sending five shinobi? Wait! What the hell is wrong with Neji? Why is Kiba acting like a dog in heat? Is that Sasuke and Shikamaru? What is going on? What are the specifics of the mission that they were sent on? Find out!!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Aw man! What a drag! I never thought I'd have to be partnered with the three of you again." Nara Shikamaru sighed and rubbed his neck. "Tsunade-sama, why do I have to go on this mission?"

"Nara Shikamaru, you are a Chuunin, therefore the only one qualified to lead a team on a B-rank mission, I do not want to hear you complaining!" Tsunade sighed as she looked at the five young men. "Besides, at the moment, the alliance between Leaf, Sand and Sound are all balanced on the point of a needle we need all the Jounin for other missions."

"Forgive me, Hokage-sama, but why am I required to go along with it? There were already four team members by the time I was told to come to your office."

"Hyuuga Neji, I would appreciate it if you didn't question my orders as well." Tsunade dug around in the stack of scrolls near her for the one that contained the details of their mission. "Besides, this mission needs five people. A huge sum of money was given to us so that we would send out five guys, Shizune, where is the scroll with their mission details?"

"Here my Lady!" Shizune picked up a scroll from the table behind the Fifth Hokage and handed it to the older woman.

"Now, the five of you are to be out of this village by night fall." She said holding out the scroll after making sure it was the right one, Kiba rushed forward to grab it, then retreated back into the line. "Is that understood?" The five of them stood up straight.

"Yes ma'am." With that said they turned and walked out of the Hokage's office.

"Um... My Lady?"

"Yes what is it Shizune?"

"Was it alright to send those five on this mission?"

"I know what your worried about but it was those five or an even odder set."

"But my Lady, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke are the two I'm worried about the most. What if this destroys them?"

"Don't worry so much Shizune, they'll be fine, I should know. I don't know if it's the same guy, but back when I was a Chuunin, Orochimaru and Jiraiya along with three other guys were sent on this same mission. I felt slightly left out so I tailed them, found out what was going on, it was actually pretty interesting."

"Yes, but my Lady... Uchiha and Hyuuga will most likely hate themselves after the week it'll take them to finish this mission."

"Yes but it will be good for them, maybe having something other than a stick shoved up their asses will make them loosen up a bit, in more ways than one." Tsunade turned to look a Shizune with a raised brow and a small smirk gracing her lips.

"What's that Tsunade?" The female Sannin looked at the window and saw Jiraiya.

"Ah! Just the man I wanted to see."

"Why is that?"

"How about we go out for some sake? We can stop by and get Orochimaru. I feel like reminiscing." Jiraiya and Tsunade smiled at each other.

"This is such a drag! Why does it have to be the four of you that I'm on a mission with?" Shikamaru muttered as they exited the Hokage's building.

"Listen up Shikamaru, I don't think their royal highnesses much like being on a mission with us either." Inuzuka Kiba said nodding towards Neji and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Yea, but with the three of us it'll almost be like when we were at the academy!" Uzumaki Naruto said grinning like a Chesire cat.

"Hey ya that's right! Three of the four trouble-makers of the Konoha Academy." Kiba smiled and then frowned. "I wonder why I can't take Akamaru... It'll feel a bit weird without him."

"Who cares." Kiba turn to glare at Sasuke.

"What'd you say?!" He growled his nails and incisors lengthening.

"Who cares about whether that dog is with us or not."

"Enough you two! Troublesome..." Shikamaru sighed. "We'll rendezvous at the north gate in twenty minutes." With that the five went to their homes and prepared a weeks worth of supplies into their backpacks. Within twenty minutes they were all gathered at the northern gate to the village, as they were walking out onto the path out of the village there came a shout behind them.

"Naruto!!" All five turned to see Jiraiya running towards them.

"What is it Ero-sannin?" Naruto asked vaguely annoyed. "We're supposed to be out of here by now."

"Yea, I know, Tsunade told me about your mission." Jiraiya held out a package from one of the local stores.

"What's this for?" Naruto asked starting to open it, Jiraiya grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Don't open it yet."

"When am I supposed to open it then?"

"When you wake up tomorrow morning you can open it." The Toad Sage smiled and turned around to head back into the village. "See ya in a week!" He shouted over his shoulder, Naruto glared after the older nin, then pulled his backpack to the side to put the bag inside it.

"Ero-sannin is acting weirder then usual." With a shrug Naruto ran to catch up to the others.

They traveled for most of the night, then at a clearing Shikamaru deemed it a place where they would rest for the night. They ate the rations that they had packed away, lay out their sleeping bags after their supposed supper and settled in falling into slumber quickly. While they slept a figure fell from the nearby trees, with a smirk the figure pulled a small pouch from an inside pocket, pouring a finely ground powder into the drinking canteens of each of the young men, another smirk and he was gone. As the sun rose, the guys woke up one at a time, when all were awake they ate breakfast. Shikamaru had decided that they wouldn't set out immediately, but that they would laze about for a while.

"Hey Naruto! What did Master Jiraiya give you yesterday?" Kiba asked, looking at Naruto who had taken a huge gulp of water, suddenly remembering why they were late setting out the day before.

"You know I'd forgotten about it." Naruto smiled then began to dig in his backpack for the bag that held the gift Jiraiya had given him, with a small growl he pulled the bag out of his backpack, then poured the contents out onto the ground in front of him. Five pairs of eyes widened as they looked down at five bottles of lube, Naruto grabbed his water canteen and took another large gulp of water.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Neji wondered aloud, with a sigh he grabbed his own water. "I had always wondered how he had ever become a Sannin, I heard he never takes anything seriously." Sighing again Neji took a drink of his water, as he lowered the canteen, he saw that the others had odd expressions on their faces.

"I feel kinda funny..." Kiba said, rubbing his abdomen.

"So it's not just me?" Naruto asked looking at the others.

"Well, I feel weird too..." Shikmaru stated looking at Sasuke, who nodded. "What about you Neji?" Asked their leader, looking at the long-haired shinobi, they all noticed the shiver that went, seemingly, all the way down to Neji's toes. Reaching up, Shikamaru placed his hand on his own forehead, with a frown he reached around and felt the other's temperatures. "Well we all feel a little on the warm side, but then again it might just be the heat, anyway we should move on." The others all nodded, Kiba kicked dirt onto the fire they had made to cook their breakfast, with a nod they all began towards their destination again. Naruto hanging behind, he picked up the bottles that he had dumped out and put them back in his backpack. It was sometime in the afternoon when they stopped to have their lunch.

"Is everyone still feeling weird?" Shikamaru asked looking at his teammates, who all shook their heads, though they wouldn't admit that they had been staring at Shikamaru's ass the entire time that they had been walking.

"Well lets have some lunch and we'll continue, Neji? Is there any water around?" Shikamaru asked, Neji had barely managed not to shiver that time. With a sigh he activated the Byakugan, he searched the area around them then dropped the jutsu.

"Yes, not to far that way, I can go fill the canteens." He offered pulling his own from the pocket on his backpack, the others followed suit.

"I'll go with you, there's no way you're going to be able to carry all five back." Kiba offered standing up, grabbing Naruto's canteen he noticed that there was something in his pocket that hadn't been there when they had started out that morning. He looked at Naruto who just shrugged and gave a knowing smirk.

"Are you coming?" Neji asked, holding his, Shikamaru's and Sasuke's canteens. It was Kiba's turn to suppress a shiver, as he nodded and followed Neji a good mile away from their resting place. Kiba smiled and pulled off his coat, shirt, shoes and socks; then took a running jump into the river, he resurfaced fully drenched. Neji looked on then realized he'd been staring, he looked down at the rippling water.

"Why don't you have a swim? It's too hot to be walking the whole damn day." Kiba yelled from the water, he could smell the pheromones completely covering the others, as well as himself. He saw reluctantly, Neji begin to undo the ties on his shirt, the hatai-ate and the wrappings were the last thing to come off. with another sigh Neji jumped into the water surfacing a few seconds later. Kiba tried not to jump the older ninja at that moment, but he knew that if he got out of the water, Neji would see the raging hard on he had. A few feet away the Hyuuga was having similar problems, he didn't want to get out lest Kiba see that the boy was aroused, so both stayed in the water until they had gotten their hormones under control. Kiba smiled and moved towards the banks of the river, where he shook off like the dogs that his family was famous for fighting alongside. "The others are probably wondering what's happened to us by now!" He shouted out towards Neji who was on his back in the water.

"Let's stay here for a little while longer." He muttered, looking up at the clear blue sky.

"Kiba and Neji are taking an awful long time to get back, I'm getting thirsty!!" Naruto growled sitting up from where he was laying in the grass.

"Chill Naruto, they've only been gone twenty minutes." Shikamaru said from where he sat under a tree hiding from the sunlight.

"Yea, but that doesn't solve the fact that I'm thirsty!!" The blonde whined. "Dattebayo..." He muttered laying back down.

"They'll come back when they're done." Sasuke said sitting in the same tree that Shikamaru was hiding from the sun under.

"Well I wish they would hurry!" Naruto lay back down then shot back up into a sitting position. "How do we know that they haven't been attacked?" He asked looking from Shikamaru to Sasuke.

"I think they're strong enough to not have to worry about that." Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes, fully intending to take a nap, he felt Sasuke drop down right next to him and thought nothing of it. Then he felt Sasuke's prescence closer than was comfortable, he opened his eyes and to see Sasuke right in his face. "What is it?" He asked glaring lightly at him.

"I never realized how beautiful you are." Sasuke murmured looking at every detail of Shikamaru's face, Shikamaru turned his head to look at Naruto who was looking at the two of them with an expression of hunger.

"Um... Guys?" Shikamaru took a deep breath and forced it passed the lump in his throat. Sasuke chose that moment to press his lips against the Shadow nin's in a deep mind-blowing kiss.

"Hey Neji!"

"Yeah Kiba?"

"How long are we going to stay here?"

"I don't really know, I just want to be around you." Neji muttered and looked at Kiba with a smile, the Inuzuka was surprised by the small smile, but returned it.

"Well at least get out of the water before you start pruning up, then you'll look like an old man." Kiba joked looking out at the long-haired nin, as Neji swam nearer the edge of the river, Kiba reached out and grabbed him and pulled him up onto the grass.

"Kiba! What the hell?!" He gasped feeling how hard the dog nin was through the material of their pants.

"I'm sorry Neji, but I have to have you now!" Kiba growled, flipping the long-haired ninja over so that Neji's back was to his chest, the long haired ninja moaned as Kiba ground against his ass.

"Kiba, wait a minute." The Byakugan user only just managed to get the Dog nin off of him.

"What?!" Kiba growled preparing to jump on Neji again, the long-haired ninja

Tsunade walked in to the room, she had only just gotten there to see that Orochimaru and Jiraiya were there sitting in a booth at the back of the room, the Snake-nin looked up and smiled raising his hand to make sure she had seen them.

"It certainly is rare for you to invite me along Tsunade." He said pushing a bottle of sake towards the other Sannin, Tsunade nodded pouring sake for both her and Jiraiya.

"Do you remember what the name of the guy that had requested that five of the ninja be sent on that week long mission?"

"What are you muttering about Tsunade?" Jiraiya asked, frowning at the woman.

"That week long mission the two of you along with... Who was it? The Nara, Hyuga and Inuzuka elders, when we were all about... Eighteen maybe nineteen?" If she hadn't been looking at the two she wouldn't have seen the faint blush that had crossed Jiraiya's cheeks and that Orochimaru had gotten paler. "Good, you do remember, well... I want to know if you ever found out the name of the guy that had requested the mission." Jiraiya had drank the sake in his cup and ordered something stronger.

"We never did find out what his name was, when we got to the rendezvous point there was merely a sealed note." Orochimaru answered pouring more sake into his cup. "Why is this so important to you Tsunade?"

"Because I think that same guy has just sent in the same request as thirty years ago. Five male shinobi, late teens to early twenties. Sound familiar?" She asked and again there was the blush from Jiraiya and the loss of color from Orochimaru.

"Who did you send?" Jiraiya asked drinking beer instead of sake now.

"Your disciples, as well as Hyuga Neji, Nara Shikamaru, and Inuzuka Kiba." She saw Jiraiya shake his head.

"You are something Tsunade, sending mine and Orochimaru's disciples as well as the grandsons of the other three guys that went with us." Jiriaya said shaking his head.

"I know, but I thought that they would be best suited, considering what you guys were like before and after you went on that mission." She smiled at them.

"How do you know the specifics of the mission we went on?" Jiraiya asked looking at the Slug-nin with a raised eyebrow.

"Becuase I followed you guys on that one." She raised a brow at the blush covering Orochimaru's face.

"Well I never would have thought." Orochimaru muttered, shaking his head. "Tsunade, I never thought you would do something so daring." The blonde giggled at the idea.

"At least I can still surprise you." She said with a smile. "By the way, Jiraiya what did you have to do that so important?" The female sannin looked to her long time comrade.

"When you told me the specifics of the mission you were sending those boys on, I decided to help them out a bit." Jiraiya gave a hearty laugh at the look on Orochimaru's face. "Remember how hard it was when we went on that mission?" He asked raising a brow, then laughing again at the flush that covered Orochimaru's face. "No one had given us any time to prepare for something like that, therefore we had to use what was at hand. Those boys shouldn't be hurting when they should be enjoying themselves." He laughed again as the light flush on Orochimaru's face turned to a deep crimson.

"Well, either way, they're out of our hands and into the hands of the guy who requested the mission." Orochimaru glared at Jiraiya.

"Who knew back then that beneath the ugly clothes you wore was a great body." Tsunade smiled again as she remembered watching her two teammates have their fun.

"Who are you talking about Tsunade?" Jiraiya had to ask.

"Both of you." She laughed as Jiraiya fell off his chair. "Well since I assigned the mission to them, there's nothing we can do." With that said she odered more sake and the three of them talked about other memories.

* * *

Lab Angel: Arigato gozaimasu!! Thank you for reading! That's the first chapter, I thank you again for reading and apologize for the cliffhanger. Exciting though isn't it? Give me feedback!! It makes my little bunnies happy. The slash shall begin!! In the next chapter. So continue reading!


End file.
